Timeline of modern history (1940-1949)
(Continues from years 1930-1939) 1940s: The Great Game 1940 Events in Eastasia *'Sino-Tibetan War:' **'Wuhan hit by plague.' Panic-stricken civilians and routed troops spread the Great Asian Plague throughout Western China, but Horde and Tibetan forces remain intact. **'2nd Battle of Wuhan.' Led by Chinese warlord Leng Ruying, Tibetan and Horde forces recapture Wuhan from the Empire of the Rising Sun, taking advantage of the delibitating effects of the plague. **'Lhasa recaptured'. The Xinyuan garrison in Lhasa, debilitated and starving, surrenders to Indo-Tibetan forces led by Iskandar Pasha, the Nawab of Sikkim. **'Shanghai overrun'. ESL forces, enjoying a superiority ration of 6 to 1, crush the Federal garrison at Shanghai and annex it for the Empire. **'South China falls'. Marching northwards across the mountains of former French Indochina, the all-French Bonaparte Regiment of the Imperial Army captures Yunnan and Guanxi, effectively leaving Federal and Xinyuan forces in control of Guangdong and Fujian. The Chinese race is left without a home, except for a hundred thousand or so square miles centred around Hong Kong. Events in Eurasia *'Great Asian Plague:' **'The Plague reaches the fringes of the Ural and Kuznetsk mountains', killing thousands and incapacitating Vidalist infrastructure and industry. A harsh quarantine is imposed, and in a speech from Vidalopol, "It is right and fitting that these who go before us sacrifice their lives to build up the glory of Communism, that Vidalia may remain a shining example of what the human spirit may endure. We the living salute the glorious dead and hope that we have the fortitude to emulate this same example." In reality, survivors of the plagues are attempting to escape into Western Vidalia, but are cut down by machine gun teams installed by the Red Guard to enforce the quarantine. **'Vidalia loses 5% of its population.' As a result, the fringes of the Urals and the Kuznetsk regions are completely depopulated as the plague continues its route southwards. These areas would eventually be ceded to the SAO as part of the Maratha Conference 9 years later. Events in Africa *'War of the Angolan Succession' **'The war continues on and on', but the idea of a free and civil Africa is now as good as shattered. Cantonments throughout Western-Central Africa have become little more than slave camps overseen by army officials of all sides. **'Vidalist agents assassinate Field-Marshal Swala.' Bernard Swala, a gifted and charismatic leader most instrumental in organising the destruction of the Derg in 1937, was killed when a box of Cuban cigars given to him exploded in his face. Nonetheless, he managed to put the Trans-Sahelian Tribe on a good military footing before someone offered him a new pack of smokes which he originally had premonitions about. As King Lawrence's right hand man, his loss would deal a severe blow to dreams of a united Africa led by House Bananius. **'Brigadier Laibongá executed for war crimes.' Jose Laibongá, the mastermind of the coup of 25 March 1936, is captured while trying to escape through Salviatist Namibia. In an extraordinary turn of events he is subsequently faced with a drumhead court consisting of staff of the CFNE, Federal agents, KGV officials and South African military officials. Laibongá faces a firing squad at dawn on 19 August at Robben Island State Prison. **'Trans-Sahelian Tribe grows larger'. Due to Field-Marshal Bernard Swala's hard work, the Trans-Sahelian Tribe now rivals the Moroccan Empire in size, after having eliminated Vidalist resistance in the Congo and invading South African Rhodesia. **'Massacre at the Zambezi.' The Royal Army annihilates a lager of 200 German civilians at a bridge near the Victoria Falls. King Lawrence in an address from Kampala declares, "Today, rejoice oh Africa. Freedom will soon belong to your sons and daughters again!" Events in Oceania *'Brave New World Order'. With the sundering of the former United States of America in the Second Civil War, the whole of Oceania is now a house divided. **'Atlantic Federation:' The self-proclaimed heir to the USA and the British Commonwealth, the Atlantic Federation is a sprawling mass of former nations, covering north-eastern America, the British Isles (exculding Ireland), the Luso-American enclave of Macao, Eastern Australia, Hawaii, Aotearoa and several possessions throughout the Caribbean. **'Southern Confederacy:' Born out of the struggles between black people and white racial supremacists, the Southern Confederacy is a white racialist state that practises slavery in the former Southeastern United States. **'Vidalist Republic of North America:' Covering a swathe of land from former California down to the borders of Mexico, this cannot really be considered a nation, but rather a collection of rural farming communities populated by all sorts of "unsavoury" pacifists, runaway black slaves, Red Indian tribes, New Ager paganists, and other folk unworthy of either the Confederacy or the Federation. *'The Tapioca Affair.' In the summer of 1940, a diplomatic crisis broke out in the New World: the wife of the Jefe of the Bolivarian Republic, General Tomas Teodemiro Tapioca, ran away from her sumptuous palace in San Theodoros, reputedly to elope with a Confederate sailor with too much time on his hands. **'Casus belli:' The elopement resulted in a diplomatic crisis when Meche Tapioca was found later in a seedy hotel in Houston, naked and strangled to death. Naturally, General Tapioca's sexual pride was dented, and he tried to assuage it by sending some lowly colonels to literally yell words in the faces of the Federal Embassy in San Theodoros, which would have been most unbecoming for the Mother Superior of the Most Immaculate Holy Order of Santa María de Bogotá, but to no avail, given that the Atlantic Federation was neither in control of nor responsible for the actions of the Southern Confederacy. **'Start of the Confederate War.' Enraged, the General recalled his troops from the African front, invaded Mexico, annexed Cuba and Jamaica from the Federation, besieged Houston and Jacksonville, and even sent agents to level the White House, not realising that the capital had been moved to Ottawa. By August, Bolivarian troops and marines were raping, looting and killing throughout the Missisippi River Valley (helped in no small way by countless American Jews and blacks for whom being sold to Asia and Salviatia as slaves was not an option). And the Confederate leadership holed up in Charlotte, seemed next... **'Operation White Christmas'. On Christmas Day, the Atlantic Federation finally responds and sends an expeditionary force to meet the Bolivarians. Franz-Heinrich von Salviat scores a major coup for the European movement by offering to ship supplies over for rehabilitation on the understanding that the Confederacy was to be preserved. In a blitzkrieg battle, Federal General Omar Patton and Confederate General George Bradley launch an armoured assault on the North American East Coast, driving Bolivarian forces back all the way to Miami. The advanced is prevented from being flanked by the deployment of Federal aircraft and Confederate guerillas on the east bank of the Missisipi River. By the beginning of the following year, Florida is secure and the CFNE relief force can begin shipping humanitarian supplies into Confederate territory. Bolivarian prisoners of war, wary of the fate that awaits them if they were repatriated, stay on as indentured labour, while others are taken back to Europe. **'Bolivarian Republic loses brownie points'. Because of how it chose to renege on its promise to support South African claims to territory during the War of the Angolan Succession, the CFNE withdraws its ambassadors from Tapiocapolis. This does not matter to General Tapioca anyhow, given that he has promises of aid from the ESL in Asia. 1941 Events in Eastasia *'Sino-Tibetan War:' **'Great Asian Plague reaches Eastern China', killing an estimated 100,000 people in 7 months and frustrating Federal attempts to orchestrate a defence of Hong Kong. **'Battle of Guangzhou'. ESL forces breach the Federal line and capture Hong Kong, but Xinyuan forces in Northwestern India continue to resist. **'Chennai Conference'. India and Tibet sign a non-aggression pact, stipulating withdrawal of Tibetan armies to Xizang, Tibet, and Qinghai in exchange for the Dalai Lama's safe passage back to Lhasa. **'Battle of Ordos'. In late winter, SAO and ESL forces clash near Ordos in Mongolia. It is understood that the Horde commander only wanted to "borrow" ESL supplies for his men, but the raid results in the ESL declaring war on the New Golden Horde. *'Hajj Incident'. Pilgrims from Mecca contract Wafa's disease, a contagious disease which was thought all but extinct years ago and now creates a pandemic throughout the Hejaz. Despite calls for revenge on Shiites who are thought to have deliberately infected Sunni pilgrims, the Caliphate appeals for calm on all sides, although TILSA is forced to act and some individuals are reported interned in Evin, Tehran. Events in Oceania *'War of the Confederacy rages on.' **'Bolivarian Republic annexes California.' On the advice of field-marshall Luiz Baténbergo, Tapioca reroutes the Bolivarian assault on North America to the more poorly defended California. Given that the Goldstein Brigade believed more in "giving peace a chance", the whole Southern Pacific Coast is peacefully taken by April, its denizens living in uneasy coexistence with the more militaristic Bolivarians. **'The Federation strikes back.' Valparaiso, Isla de Pascua and Callao are bombed into submission by Federal naval forces as the Australian brigade arrives in South America. **'Battle of Seattle fought between Horde forces, and RB-GB defenders'. Seattle is sacked in the middle of winter by SAO forces. Although the Bolivarian army and air force claim victory, in reality Seattle was a successful raid by Horde slavers to capture women, armaments and commodities for transport back to Siberia. Events in Africa *'War of the Angolan Succession': **Lusaka Pact. Signed between Angolan separatists, General Ahmet Tswaney of the Ajamid Empire and Oscar Bananius on behalf of the Trans-Sahelian Tribe, the War of the Angolan Succession is now split into three theatres - Egypt, East Africa and Angola. As a result of the pact: ***'Moroccan troops go home'. The Ajamid Sultanate is to abandon Guinea and the Congo, now occupied by Trans-Sahelian forces; ***Rebels and Vidalists agree to limit their fighting to the cantonment of Luanda and promise not to encroach into Trans-Sahelian territory; ***'Trans-Sahelia recognises the area of the Angolan Empire '''is to include the northern Namib and the marshes north of the Congo river delta. **'South Africa is now fighting for its life'. Trans-Sahelian forces have overrun former Rhodesia and have taken Gaborone, the administrative cantonment. With Bolivarian forces and resources diverted away from Africa, the South African war machine may well grind to a halt. General Jansen Smuts is relieved of his post, and is replaced with Renatus van Pruitt. **'Federal aid to South Africa'. A Congress session in Ottawa overwhelmingly confirms the Federal will to aid South Africa against the Trans-Sahelian Tribe. The GRO approves a mercenary protocol, allowing private contractors in the Federation to intervene in Africa. 1942 Events in Eastasia *'Suicide bombers strike Baku.' Vidalian oil rigs came under attack by suicide bombers, killing 15 and dealing hundreds of thousands of roubles' worth of damage. The KGV stated that it was the result of "rotten Muslim obscurants seeking a path to Paradise." *'Outbreak of Great Asian Plague in South Asia:' **'Plague is transmitted by pilgrims''' from the Ganges back into various parts of India; the death toll of this is still unknown to this day. **'Sectarian violence hits the Sultanate of Delhi' as Hindus and Muslims accuse one another of deliberately spreading the plague. In crowded conditions and overstretched medical facilities, over 2,000 die in 10 days of rioting. Similar incidents on smaller scales erupt in Agra, Pune and Goa. **'Plague reported by TILSA in Afghanistan'. The Caliphal Government later on confirmed that there were some deaths, but only 300 deaths were reported. *'Horde Civil War'. A civil war breaks out in Horde territory after the Arch-Shaman, Jambhando Buugyikontsen, is poisoned along with leading Horde military governers while discussing the matter of succeeding the late Ungern Khan. Although there are many warlords fighting one another, there are patriot factions, Xinyuan loyalists, Muslims, Ur-Turkic adherents, ESL-dominated factions and Vidalists. 1943 *'Great Asian Plague reaches the Turkish coast. '''European governments rush humanitarian assistance to Istanbul in order to contain the plague. *'World food prices soar to new highs.' Thanks to the destruction of agriculture in Sub-Saharan Africa due to the War of the Angolan Succession, the production of vegetables, beef and rice has been cut by as much as a third. Food rationing is now widespread on both sides of the Bratislava Line in Eastern Europe, while bread riots are a common frequency in Vidalia (as are crackdowns on protestors by the KGV, who blame it on the renegade Forestiery movement). The high demand of food overwhelms the ability of the Fertile Crescent to provide enough food for Jihadia, resulting in distortions to its economy. *'Famine hits Trans-Sahelia.' Over 1 in 5 individuals are malnourished, and the birth rate has fallen to negative. Forces fighting in Africa now consist of young children. The only nations not complaining about food prices are the Atlantic Federation and the SAO. *'Rebellions in Egyptian territory'. After years of hard living, nomadic tribes throughout the Tripoli and Khartoum cantonments have risen in revolt, testing the Vidalians' resolve to hold on to these areas. Events in Eastasia *'Sino-Tibetan War ends'. Chinese forces occupying India and Burma agree to surrender in exchange for safe passage to Horde territory. The area that they originally occupied is annexed to India, which combines them to become the Sultanate of New Bengal, ruled by the military commander Iskandar Pasha. In Eastern China, however, survivors who failed to make it to Macao are interned by the ESL and are shipped back north into ESL territory, never to be seen again. *'Horde Civil War:' **'Vidalists in Astana. With KGV-appointed leaders, Vidalist forces in Horde-controlled Kazakhstan defeat superior forces at Kamenogorsk, and then continue fighting an offensive march eastwards. **'''Muslim armies routed by Vidalists. Suffering defeats from Vidalist forces, Muslim factions led by Horde warlord Nursultan Marazov are scattered, but many make the long march on horseback to Kabul, where Caliph al-Assad generously offers refuge to the survivors throughout Afghanistan. **'SAO leadership is split.' The major factions of the SAO are now split in three. Patriot factions abandon Mongolia and withdraw to redoubts in Baikalia; ESL-supported factions retreat to Northwest China and Vladivostok, while Muslims are quartered throughout Afghanistan. 1944 Events in Eastasia *'James Bananius graduates'. James, the middle child of King Lawrence of Trans-Sahelia, finishes his studies at Osaka University and graduates with a 1st Honours Degree in Criminology. Because of events in Africa, he does not immediately return home. *'Jihadian trains sabotaged.' Several explosions rocked train stations in Aqaba, Sinop and Tabriz on 24 October. TILSA states that the explosions were plots by Vidalists attempting to overthrow the Caliphate, and that 20 people were detained for questioning. *'Jihadian decadence exposed'. The Caliphate, long awash with wealth and luxury, suffers a rude awakening as news of an orgy involving Vidalist servicemen and local girls in Sinope reaches the far ends of the Caliphate. The moral panic results in mass riots and protests rock Damascus and other major cities of the Caliphate, and there are even race riots that see Vidalian and Salviatian males being castrated and paraded in public before being stoned to death in town squares and mosques, much to the anger of Hamburg and Vidalopol to (as Von Salviat angrily denounces) "(the Jihadians' failure to) guarantee the safety and comfort of its guests, in contradiction of true Arab hospitality." *'Horde Civil War': **'Vidalists take Urga', the ceremonial capital of Horde-controlled Mongolia. Corporals Jingwei Wang and Antsen Doshbant, the leaders of the Vidalist forces are now in control of former Vidalian Siberia. Vidalopol is pleased and Premier Ilya Tartakovsky announces that Antsen and Jingwei are now "honourary majors in the Vidalian Red Army." **'Vladivostok Summit fails'. A last-minute flurry of talks for 4 months between Vidalian and Imperial diplomats at ESL-occupied Vladivostok regarding the future of former SAO territory ends in failure in April. **'Secret Indo-Jihadian conspiracy'. At the same time, delegates from the Empire, the Confederacy of India and the Caliphate enter into secret talks. Little is known about the details, but what transpires is the following: ***'A non-aggression pact is signed' between Jihadia and the Confederacy of India; ***'Jihadia and the Confederacy are to host and rearm SAO refugees' throughout the Himalayas to block any moves by Vidalopol to send forces out to assist allies in Mongolia. *'Jihadia starts youth movement'. In October, the Caliph orders the creation of a youth movement, called the Shabab-lil-Ijtihad (Youth for Struggle, or SI). Convinced by TILSA's head Wahhab ibn Aman az-Zarqa, the Caliph creates the SI movement as a youth cadet school "to arrest the destruction of our Islamic heritage and strengthen youth to become champions fierce in the defence of their faith." TILSA gains sweeping power. In order to complement Jihadia's SI project, creating the Mukhabbarat to enforce Islamic law throughout Jihadia. Common Jihadians, annoyed at the Mukhabbarat’s tendency to pry into private citizens' affairs in later years, call the Mukhabbarat chebebik; or "windows", implying that the officials therein are peeping toms. Events in Oceania *'Operation White Lie'. The Federal Resources for Anti-Terrorism (also known as "FRAT") stages an uprising in Mexico which quickly goes awry. By the end of June, many Mexican cities are now little more than prison camps guarded by homicidal Bolivarian taskmasters, but the de Castelo Army is out in the field and conducting a guerilla raid against Bolivarian forces from the jungles of Chiapas and the mountains of Guatemala. *'ESL claims Aotearoa and Hawaii'. Imperial forces at the behest of General Tapioca recommence the war with the Federation by seizing Macao and then invading Hawaii and Aotearoa. While Hawaii is claimed and used as a base to conduct operations against Federal shipping, the ESL is unable to take Aotearoa. They succeed in capturing Christchurch and overrunning Melbourne in Australia, but Federal forces elude them and conduct a guerilla war against them for the rest of the war from Aotearoa's South Island and Tasmania. 1945 *'War of the Angolan Succession:' **'Great Asian Plague reaches Iskandariyah', killing an estimated 50,000 people in 7 months. The loss of manpower is more than the Egyptian war machine can bear, and Egyptian morale sinks to its lowest since Egypt entered the war. **'Cairo taken by rebel forces'. A powerful tribal leader, Sheikh Saleh ben Waled, has taken Cairo from Egyptian forces, and offered the area to Jihadia. **'Riots in Kampala'. A South African breakthrough in Botswana and the destruction of 3 Trans-Sahelian armies in the Zambia has caused a revolt in Kampala, demanding that King Lawrence abdicate. French mercenaries, acting as observers, note that many shots were fired around the Royal Palace in Kampala. **'Vidalia dispatches troops to Egypt'. Despite the powerful weapons such as state-of-the-art tanks and fighter jets at their disposal (Grand Leader Vidal believes that tank warfare will beat feudal camelry and aircraft any given day), Vidalia discovers that it is harder to maintain the existence of Egypt, as suicide bomb attacks by Muslims in urban areas and guerilla raids in the desert by the Lord's Resistance Army, a recently created rebel group operating throughout Africa, take their toll on Vidalist forces throughout Egypt. **'Horde Civil War:' ***'Vidalist Mongolia established'. On 13 March, the Mongol Socialist Republic is established by proclamation by a newly promoted Major Antsen Doshbant. Urga is renamed as Ulanbaatar. They are subsequently joined by a group of Vidalian Marines, led by Major Riccardo Volgin. ***'Osaka Edict'. In Osaka, the Emperor of Japan (by proxy, as always) issues an edict on 15 May, warning that any attempts by Vidalia and its Mongol allies to move any further or to send reinforcements to Asia would be treated as an act of war. 1946 *'"Vernalization".' Professor Timo Alliluea, a researcher at Novaya Moskva Vidalist Academy of Sciences, discovers the process of "vernalization", a promising scientific discovery that may aid in the Vidalist quest for self-sufficiency. *'Second Battle of Karbala' **'Economic crisis' in Jihadia causes riots over work and pay to break out throughout northern Jihadia, but soon become a full-blown legitimacy crisis as friction between Sunni and Shiite factions worsens. A fight over market spaces in Karbala soon results in bloodsheed that sees the Grand Mosque of Karbala, one of the world's greatest religious monuments, destroyed in the sectarian violence and tank shellings by Murafiqeen forces. *'War of the Angolan Succession:' **'South African forces near bUganda.' Aided by the Grocers' and Retailers' Organization with aircraft, South African forces cross the mountains of Central Africa are now poised for a pincer strike at Kampala. **'Horde Civil War:' ***'Attempts to hold the war-torn Mongolian countryside and Krasnoyarsk are in vain, '''and Mongolian resources are being stretched thin. The KGV agrees to send 4 tank battalions and 3 infantry regiments, and aid by aerostat to help protect Ulanbataar on 5 January, but these plans are discovered by Imperial intelligence and relayed to Tentai-Zu and Delhi. Vidalian troops occupy Krasnoyarsk by 17 May in the same year. 1947 *'War of the Confederacy:' **'Coup in Tapiocapolis.' Because of increasing prices and war weariness at home, General Tapioca is forced to resign from his post as Jefe, and is replaced by another military officer, Nino Morales. An armistice is signed with the Atlantic Federation, whereby Bolivarian forces are to be withdrawn from North America, ceding the cantonments of Las Vegas, San Angeles, Santa Fe and Jacksonville, while the Federation is to cede Lima and Santiago Tapiocana to the Bolivarian Republic. The Caribbean is to be demilitarised and de Castelo's Army is to rule over it as a buffer zone. **'Confederacy Leadership exiled'. Now occupying former Mexico, the Missisipi and Jacksonville, the Atlantic Federation goes against its word and maroons the entire Confederate leadership on Baja, now a desolate and arid peninsula. Von Salviat is furious and there are whispers of fears of the old America coming back throughout Milan, Siegstadt, Munich and Geneva. *'War of the Angolan Succession:' **'Showdown in Angola'. Out of the chaos of fighting between different factions in Angola, two have emerged: the first is a patriots' faction, led by a junta of different warlords and the second is led by a Vidalist agent, Ricardo Caravalho. Armed and supplied by almost every Great Power on earth, the war in Angola will continue until mediation a decade later. **'Vidalgrad treaty. Eager to resolve the Egyptian conflict, Jihadia and Vidalia sign the treaty on 29 June. The treaty stipulated that economic cooperation with Salviatia was to cease in 15 years' time in exchange for the creation of a Jihadian protectorate over the Iskandariyyah cantonment. *'''Horde Civil War: **'Spring Offensive'. With help from TILSA, Marazov's men are dispersed throughout Kazakhstan, now depopulated, and begin harassing Vidalian forces in the area. At the same time, the Royal Indian Air Force, equipped and trained by the ESL and based in secret areas north of Afghanistan begin attacking aerostats delivering supplies to the beleaguered Mongolians. There is an outrage in Vidalopol, and Vidalia declares war on India. 1948 *'Egypt annexed to Jihadia by Vidalgrad Treaty.' Joyous celebrations break out throughout Iskandariyyah cantonment to celebrate the end of Vidalist tyranny in Egypt, as Jihadian forces enter Egypt to enforce rule in the wake of a Vidalian pullout in accordance with the Vidalgrad Treaty signed last year. For a while, the Caliphate regains its popularity. *'Papal States dissolved.' Once the spiritual leader of one of the world's most populous religious communities, the dwindling flock of eager followers compels the dissolution of the Papal States. The Holy See is moved to Bogotá, Cartagena cantonment in the Bolivarian Republic, at the invitation of its new caudillo, Nino Morales, and the Pope is now made the Archbishop of Tapiocapolis, with jurisdiction covering the whole of South America. There are celebrations in the streets of Tapiocapolis and Bogotá to welcome the Pontiff to the Holy See's new home. *'Horde Civil War:' **'The Empire strikes forth'. While Vidalian and Indian forces are caught playing a game of tag in Kazakhstan, Chinese warlords loyal to the Horde march across Mongolia and lay siege to Ulanbataar. In typical Horde fashion, the victorious Chinese leave no survivors; those lucky enough to flee are cut down by cavalry as they attempt to escape westwards. **'Vidalian bombers begin aerial assaults throughout South Asia. '''Tens of thousands of civilians are killed in the aerial campaign throughout March and September as bombers based in the Ukraine pound targets throughout the Himalayas. While this does not hurt the Indian air force working from secret locations throughout Uzbekistan and Kirgizstan, **'Uzbek Offensive'. Aided by the 19th "Surya" fighter squadron raised from former Egyptian troops living in Vidalia, the Vidalian air force supports tanks in the battle of Tashkent. In 2 months, all Indian air bases in Uzbekistan are captured, and their SAO and Jihadian mercenary guards are destroyed. 1949 *'War of the Angolan Succession''' **'Renatus van Pruitt arrives at Kampala' and asks for an audience with Lawrence Bananius. The Treaty of Kampala is signed, ending the war for South Africa. The Trans-Sahelian Tribe is dissolved into its component parts, each of which is to be administered by a viceroy appointed by the South African Republic. House Bananius is to be exiled immediately to the ESL. As part of the deal, the GRO is to be compensated for lending Federal aviation to the South African Army with mining and oil rights throughout the Congo. **'Bogotá' peace talks. Hosted jointly by the Pope, the Bolivarian Republic and the ROV, Angolan civil war leaders are invited over to Bogotá for talks, and agree for a ceasefire. A provisional government is formed under Bolivarian auspices in Angola. *'Horde Civil War:' **'Mazarov executed': Nursultan Mazarov, the Muslim hero of the Horde, is captured by the Red Army. Charged as a spy and a traitor, he is subsequently executed. **'Treaty of Pune'. Desperate attempts by diplomats from Vidalia, Salviatia, the Empire and Jihadia lead to the Maratha Conference, named so after the Indian sultanate which hosted it. At Pune, the following are finally decided upon on 2 June: ***'New leaders are selected to lead the Horde' with approval from ESL- and Vidalian-backed Horde forces, whereby 1 candidate is supported by 2 other powers. Salviatia and Jihadia elect Captain Nash-Dey, while Vidalia and the Empire agree to nominate Marshall Sarba as co-regents to settle the issue of who succeeds to Ungern Khan; ***'The Tibetan Empire is partitioned but left alone', ending its decade-long feud with the ESL over its support for the Horde. The commanderies of Qinghai and Xizang are ceded to the SAO, and Tibet agrees to accept an ESL viceroy, with the blessings of the Salviatian and Vidalian delegates to the Conference; ***'Forces sponsored by Jihadia, the Empire, and Vidalia' are to either be withdrawn back or disbanded; ***'The borders of the New Golden Horde' are to extend east from the Urals and south from the Gobi; ***'Neither the Indian Confederacy nor the Caliphate' are to interfere with each others' affairs; ***'Any attempts to trade or deal with the Horde are forbidden'; ***'The Empire's claim to India' is recognised; and ***'All powers at the Conference agree not to interfere' in the politics of the Horde. ***'The People's Republic of Irkutsk is set up' for Vidalists within the Horde. This new republic is based in the northwest of Mongolia, but is isolated from the rest of greater Vidalia. **'The Maratha Conference doesn't end the war. '''Although victory parades' are held throughout Japan, Syria and Vidalia to commemmorate the end of the war, Sarba and Nash-Dey will continue to fight each other throughout the following years until they come to an agreement! **'''Foundation of the imamates of Africa. Stuck with over ten thousand Muslim warriors which cannot be fully integrated into Jihadia, the Caliphate signs a treaty with Muslim members of the Horde, giving them safe passage to start new lives in Africa in Tripoli and Somalia. (continues at 1950-1959) Category:Trivia Category:Histories Category:Histories Category:Histories